Tomorrow
by Mythikal
Summary: Harry cheated on Draco. Oneshot songfic based on the song Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne.


**A/N: **I was bored when I worte this up, so enjoy. I suggest you listen to "Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne" while reading. Peoples who read my other fanfiction (Silence Thy Cry), know that it is on Hiatus.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Harry, Come On...this would be the perfect time for it; everyone has gone to Hogsmede." Draco was pressing against Harry to the wall of the Gryffindor boy dorm room. 

"Everyone, now? Wait, let me get this straight. You're telling me that every damn person, student and staff alike, dropped whatever they were doing, no matter how important, to go to Grand Ol' Hogsmede!"

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
_

"That's not what I -."

"What about that nosy friend of yours...Parkinson? She's always up your arse and a complete zombie without her Slytherin Prince. Parkingson must know your who , what, when, where and why at all times. I swear, she is crazy about you! What if she start looking for you?"

"Well-."

"What if someone hears us in here or if someone just happen to waltz in? What if?"

"What if, What if, What if!" That's all I hear you say. I've never heard you say that 'That is going to happen.'" A genuine reassuring smile spread on "Slytherin Prince's" face. He cradled Harry chin in his soft hands.

"I've already told you, all of that stuff is taken care of. That girl think that new D.A.D.A teacher is making me do an extra punishment following from my detention yesterday. Besides, Pansy's scared of me. She not going to go questing for me." Harry mouth started to open in protest, but the boy in front oh him cut him off.

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

"The room is sound-proof and unable to open for the next few hours, thanks to yours truly. Trust me, okay? It's alright."

Draco slightly laughed. "Anyway, I thought it was your job to get up in my arse?"

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't_

Harry practically melted into the boy's comforting hands and his eyes stricken with humor and love.

"And I plan to keep it that way...it's just that...you're the only real person I had ever...truly had feelings for."

Now Harry felt like throwing up because he was filled with guilt. The truth was, he was in love with Draco. Truly and Deeply.

But he cheated on him.

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today... _

_It was just on time!_ That was the excuse that falsely conforted Harry.

_But you still cheated. _That is the statement that kept Harry at night everyday.

How could he do this to the guy he loved. The guy that is his stars, his moon, his sky, his everything?

How could he have cheated on Draco with his best friend, Blaise?

The raven-haired boy could not even look Draco straight in the eye anymore.

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day _

He confessed about the whole thing the day after the incident, and Draco forgave him!

Draco's velvety lips leaned over for a kiss but Harry turned away quickly.

"Harry, babe, what's wrong?"

Harry's eyes stayed glued on the floor. "I'm not worthy."

Draco sighed. "Harry, are we still on that. I told you I'm okay with it because I can't change the past. What's done is done."

He lifted up Harry's chin up more so that Harry was given no other choice but to look at him.

"I love you too much to stay mad. As for Blaise..."

Harry resisted the urge to accept Draco's previous offer and slid away from him , leaving Draco in mid-sentece.

"I don't think I can accept that Draco. I would feel better if you just left now.

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow  
_

"But-"

"Please, Draco. I can't forgive myself for cheating on you at the moment, even if you can. Just go."

Draco sighed. "Fine Harry. When you're feeling better, you know where I am. I'll be waiting." And with that, he left.

Harry's knees went out on him am him kneeled on the floor, not holding back the spicy tears.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today... _

To him, that was bittersweet , like life.

Because in life, you make mistakes, but learn so much from them.

_Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change _

Maybe tomorrow he would start to forgive himself.

Maybe tomorrow he would feel different.

* * *

Love it, Hate it? I think it may be a bit too dramatic. Oh well. Please review. Thanxies. 


End file.
